Hate That I Want You
by Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker
Summary: She was the first lady of the Shield. He is the Lunatic Fringe. They were like fire and ice. When the tension between them finally boils over, will either of them come out unscathed?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Hate that I want you

 **Summary:** She was the first lady of the Shield. He is the Lunatic Fringe. They were like fire and ice. When the tension between them finally boils over, will either of them come out unscathed?

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize here unless otherwise noted.

 **Warnings:** Mostly just language.

 **Author's Notes:** I don't usually go with OCs as main characters, but this time around I figured what the hell.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Onscreen, Mia Mayhem was the self proclaimed First Lady of the Shield. Off screen, she was just a girl getting to live out her wildest dreams. She had known Seth, Dean, and Roman since they were all in NXT together. So it was bittersweet when the Shield broke up onscreen with Seth attacking Dean and Roman. He never touched her which led many fans to speculate whether she was joining the Authority with Seth or not. Backstage, she was actually the first to hug Seth.

"It's not like I'm leaving, Mia." Seth rolled his eyes playfully as he returned the shorter brunette's hug.

"I'm sentimental. Shut up. I'm proud of you, Two Tones." A soft giggle escaped past her crimson painted lips as she pulled away from him.

They returned to the Shield's locker room just as the social media photographer finished taking pictures of Roman's bruised back. Mia winced at the sight though she was relieved when he shot her a soft smile which assured her that he was alright.

Dean smirked as he finished packing up his gear, "We should toast to the end of the Shield tonight. Seth's buying."

"We have a meeting tomorrow morning, remember? So drinking is out of the question for tonight."

He rolled his crystal blue eyes though he knew she was right, "Buzzkill."

"Idiot."

It was Seth's distinct laughter that stopped their banter from escalating as per usual. They both shot him a look which only pushed him to laugh harder.

"Not sorry. I'm just glad I won't have to put up with you two fighting anymore." He teased with a smirk on his face.

"Well for old times sake, you can carry my bags too." She smirked playfully in return as the four of them began to leave the locker room.

.

In front of most people, Mia and Dean got along fine, but behind closed doors they were like oil and water. They just loved to hate each other. At least they were smart enough to know when to cut the crap and act professional. The meeting went off without a hitch. After going home like usual for a few days, the four of them were back on the road for house shows and then Raw. On the show, She had chosen to side with the Authority though the fans would later learn that she was conning them. After the show, she drove with Seth back to the hotel. Seth and Roman were smart enough to get their own hotel rooms which had left Dean stuck rooming with Mia. Unfortunately for them, the hotel had been overbooked and they wound up in a single instead of a double which meant their room only had one bed. She had just taken a shower and then walked out in her pajamas which consisted of an old black t shirt along with a pair of pink boy shorts.

He was staring at the bed rubbing the back of his neck, "Maybe we could call up a cot or something."

"It's late, we're adults, and it's a big bed. Just lay down."

Dean wiggled his eyes playfully as they both crawled into the bed, "I knew you wanted me."

"Go to sleep and keep your hands to yourself, Ambrose." She smacked him with a pillow before tucking it under her head.

Somehow in the course of the night her head would wind up laying against his chest and his arms would find their way around her waist. Though neither would ever admit it out loud, it was the best sleep they had gotten in a long time. Mia was the first to wake the next morning surprisingly with a smile until she realized she was in his arms. She attempted to move quietly only for him to tighten his hold on her.

"Damn it, Deano. I have to pee." She shoved him which woke him up just enough to loosen his arms from around her.

The petite brunette slid out of his arms running off to the bathroom. It was when she walked back out that she saw that he was now fully awake. As he took his turn in the bathroom, Mia checked her cell phone. She had moved on to grabbing an outfit for the day by the time he walked back out of the bathroom.

He watched her for a few moments before he finally spoke up, "So about this morning..."

"There's nothing to talk about, Dean." She interjected not bothering to look at him.

Dean scoffed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Bullshit, Mia. There's plenty to talk about."

"Piss off, Ambrose. I haven't even had my coffee yet."

A knock at the door stopped him before he could say anything further. Rolling his eyes, he walked over to the door only to find Roman standing on the other side with a tray of coffees. His long hair was pulled back into a bun as a fitted shirt and dark blue jeans adorned his muscular form. As Roman stepped inside the room, he noted that the tension in the air was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. He was used to it by now when it came to them.

"You are a godsend. Thank you, Ro." Her caramel brown eyes lit up as she stood on her tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek.

"You're welcome, baby girl. Figured I'd bring ya'll some coffee before you two decided to kill each other." A deep chuckle emanated from his throat as he handed one of the coffees to her.

"We're good. I'm meeting Paige in a few. I should go get ready." Mia nodded her head as she took a sip of the hot caffeinated liquid on her way to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Alright, what's going on with you two?" He asked once she was out of earshot.

Dean shook his head taking a sip of his coffee, "Nothing, man. Same shit, different day."

.

"Oi! When are you two going to just screw each other's brains out already?"

"Paige!"

"What? You know it's true." The raven haired wrestler smirked as she tossed a french fry at her friend.

"One, you know I have a boyfriend. Two, that'll happen when you finally admit your crush on Two Tones." Mia smirked back as she caught the fry and popped it into her mouth.

"Right. I forgot about him. Too bad. Wait, what? I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not crushing on anyone." She sipped her milkshake innocently earning a laugh from the brunette.

"Fine, but you know I'm right. I've seen you stare at his ass when he's in his new gear."

"His ass looks good in leather. I can't help it." Paige pointed out as her pale face grew red from her blush.

"Don't have a crush, my ass."

"Don't want to screw his brains out, my ass." Paige mocked her friend playfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Hate that I want you

 **Summary:** She was the first lady of the Shield. He is the Lunatic Fringe. They were like fire and ice. When the tension between them finally boils over, will either of them come out unscathed?

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize here unless otherwise noted.

 **Warnings:** Mostly just language.

 **Author's Notes:** I don't usually go with OCs as main characters, but this time around I figured what the hell.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"Seth is Mr. Money In The Bank and Dean's about to become a movie star. I feel like I've entered an alternate timeline." Mia teased giggling softly as she was laid out by the hotel pool in a lounge chair.

"Are they going to write Dean out or is he going to balance wrestling with filming the movie?" Paige asked from her spot under the umbrella.

"As much as I'm sure he'd love to keep wrestling while filming, I think they're writing him out. His last Raw's supposed to be tonight." She shrugged as she laid there with her eyes closed.

Just then, an ice cube landed on Mia's bare stomach. Her eyes flew open just in time to see Dean backing away laughing.

"Ambrose!" Grabbing the ice cube, she jumped up chasing after him only to drop the offending piece of ice down the inside front of his pants.

Dean jumped at the feel of the cold against his skin, "Holy shit!"

Her laughter rang out as she watched him wiggle around trying to get the ice cube out. Lucky for him, it was about time for her to get ready to head to the arena anyway. It was only after she arrived that she was pulled aside by Seth. He led her into his locker room causing her to eye him curiously.

"Tonight's going to be brutal. I just wanted you to know beforehand that he'll be fine."

"I know how it works, Seth. I'm a big girl. I can handle it. Not like I'm dating the guy." She rolled her eyes somewhat playfully at him.

"You could be." He chuckled softly.

"Oh god, not you too. Paige will have a field day when she hears about this." Mia shook her head and laughed as she walked out of the locker room.

Though she didn't have a match that night, she did accompany Seth to the ring. It was only when she got involved between him and Dean that the ref sent her to the back. She met up with Paige backstage and they found a monitor to watch the rest of the show. Even though they knew it was coming, the girls still gasped when Seth curb stomped Dean on cinder blocks. It bothered Mia more than she cared to admit.

"Fuck you!"

Dean glanced up as his locker room door shut behind him surprised to see her standing there, "What are you on about now, Short stack?"

"Did you have to make it look so real, you asshole?" Mia shoved him a bit.

He chuckled softly at that, "Well what do you know, she cares about me after all."

"Jackass."

"Bitch."

"Ugh. Why do you have to be so damn annoying?"

Dean reached out grasping her hips pulling her flush to him, "Why do you have to be so fucking hot?"

The movement elicited a gasp from her lips. Warm brown met ice blue as their eyes locked on each other. As he leaned in, a knock at the door startled them apart. He swore under his breath as she moved past him walking out as Roman stepped in eyeing him curiously.

"Have fun in Hollywood, Dean." Her voice lingered in the air.

.

The weeks went by faster than she would have liked and before she knew it, they had reached the night of Dean's return at the Night of Champions pay per view. Roman wasn't there as he had fallen ill and needed to get hernia surgery. Mia had practically been glued to her phone since that piece of news had come in. He was practically like a big brother to her so she couldn't help worrying.

"You can stop pacing the floors now, baby girl. I'm alright." Roman's voice was deep and groggy on the other end of line.

"How did you even...you know what, never mind. I'm just glad you're okay. Don't scare us like that again, big man." She sighed in relief glad to hear that he was okay.

"Because I know you, Mia. Yes, ma'am. So have you seen Dean yet?" His voice took on a knowing tone as he relaxed.

"They have him hidden somewhere, I'm sure. You just relax and let your girls take care of you."

"You know I will. Little one's already volunteered to brush my hair for me."

"Anyone would. You have a beautiful head of hair, Uce. Oh, I've got to get going. Show's about to start." Mia chuckled softly and said her goodbyes.

The show went off without a hitch. The pop for Dean's return had been deafening. She had been in her locker room packing her gear up after the show when he walked in.

"Dean..."

Before she could say anything else, he had pulled her into a kiss. She froze for a moment before giving in deepening the kiss. Her hands gripped at his shirt tightly as they got lost in the moment. The need for air soon overcame them and he broke the kiss reluctantly. Reality settled back as she reached up wiping the traces of her lipstick from his lips. As she turned away to grab her bags, another voice was heard that made Dean feel as if someone had dumped ice water over him.

"Ready babe? It's getting late."

"Yeah, I was just welcoming Dean back, Alex." Mia grabbed her bags walking toward the door.

Dean licked his lips smirking at her words not caring what her walking talking fuckboy of a boyfriend thought. It was only when she arrived back at the hotel to find the romantic set up in her room did she remember that it was her anniversary with her boyfriend. Her emotions were mixed, but she plastered on a happy smile. Mia arrived to the arena the next night for Raw with sunglasses on.

"What he do? I'll kick his ass." Seth called out as he reached for her sunglasses.

"Calm yourself, ninja boy. He didn't do anything. I had a wee bit too much to drink." Mia removed her glasses showing no bruises much to his relief.

"Oh."

"Why is everyone so quick to assume the worst when it comes to my boyfriend?" It was a rhetorical question, but she wasn't surprised when it was answered.

He strolled past them with his usual swagger and smirked at her, "Because he's a total douchebag."

"You're a total douchebag."

Dean chuckled as he walked into his locker room for the night, "Didn't stop you from kissing me."

"You idiot. Someone could have heard you." She glared at him as the locker room door shut behind them.

He shrugged as he set his bags down, "So let them hear."

"You are such an asshole." Turning on her heel, Mia stormed out of the room.

.

After Raw, Mia left the arena and drove straight to the hotel. She flew out early Tuesday morning to Florida to visit Roman and his family. She never turned down a visit with them nor a chance to eat some of Mama Reigns' food which she knew there was plenty of at Roman's house. It also felt good to see with her own eyes that he was indeed okay. With his daughter taking a nap and his wife in the kitchen with his mother, his house was pretty quiet for the moment.

"Now you know I try not to get involved in anyone's relationship business, but what's going on in that head of yours, baby girl?" His deep voice was tinged with concern as he laid back on his couch.

"Dean. He drives me crazy. Also Sunday was my anniversary with Alex."

"It's Dean. He drives everyone crazy. Well that's great, isn't it? You don't sound so happy."

"Yeah well it kind of ended on a sour note. I might have moaned Dean's name that night. He dumped me last night after Raw." Her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Well if that's not a sign...i'm sorry he dumped you." Roman fought back a laugh shaking his head.

"Maybe we just need to get it out of our system."

"I don't think it works quite like that, Mia."

"Or I could just distract myself with trying to set up Two Tones with Paige." A mischievous glint sparkled in her warm brown eyes.

"Seth and Paige? I could see it maybe. Let them figure things out on their own, you brat." He chuckled softly and winced.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Hate that I want you

 **Summary:** She was the first lady of the Shield. He is the Lunatic Fringe. They were like fire and ice. When the tension between them finally boils over, will either of them come out unscathed?

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize here unless otherwise noted.

 **Warnings:** Mostly just language.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for all the feedback! It's much appreciated and I think I'm blushing now.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

By the time October rolled around, Mia had officially severed all ties with her now ex boyfriend. The most annoying one being moving out of the place they had shared. At least Paige was nice enough to let her move in to her place. It was a bit crowded, but they made it work for the most part. Of course she had no time to dwell on that as she had to get back on the road for work. Roman wasn't due back until at least December unfortunately. Tonight was the first Raw since Mia had turned against the Authority. It was after a brutal handicap match against the Total Divas that she was left laying in the ring. The Authority's music hit and Stephanie walked out with Seth. She had a mic in hand as they went down to the ring. Mia struggled to get up as Stephanie went off on her for leaving the authority and telling her there would be consequences. When she was in the perfect position to be curb stomped, Seth smirked and acted like he was going to curb stomp her. Dean's music hit and he ran out to the ring tackling Seth with a flurry of punches. Stephanie hurriedly got out of the ring followed by Seth rolling out to escape Dean. It was Dean's music that hit again as he watched them back their way up the ramp and he walked over to help Mia up keeping an eye on the pair that were on the ramp.

As the show went to commercial break, Dean helped Mia out of the ring and to the back. His arm was still around her when they were finally backstage. Her head instinctively rested against his shoulder as they listened to Stephanie talk to them out of character. It was only when the older woman walked away that Mia realized Dean's arm was still around her. She pulled away from him and walked away back to her locker room. The brunette managed to avoid him for the next few days until Saturday night after the house show. She wasn't tired and it was still early enough in the night to enjoy a drink. Mia had opted for the hotel bar, but instantly regretted it when she realized he was there too. She knocked back a few shots of tequila trying to ignore the burning jealousy that was growing within her. She shouldn't have been jealous of him flirting with some random girl. He was a jerk anyway. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. Unwilling to get completely wasted, Mia paid for what she had already drank and left the bar. She had just stepped onto the empty elevator when she faintly heard him say her name. Turning to face the doors, she was surprised to see him heading her way. She reached out pressing the close doors button, but he managed to step in right before they closed. She swore inwardly refusing to look at him as she pressed the button for her floor.

"Shouldn't you be back at the bar flirting with that girl who is clearly drunk enough to fall for your charms?"

Dean's lips twisted into a smirk as he chuckled softly, "Jealous much, Darlin?"

"Never."

The elevator seemed to be crawling upwards way too slowly for her liking.

He leaned in sending a shiver down her spine as he whispered in her ear, "Sure could have fooled me."

"On second thought, maybe I'll go back down to the bar. There was that cute guy sitting in the corner."

He growled as he pulled her body closer to him, "Not funny, Mia."

"Piss off, Ambrose." She shoved him back and stepped out of the elevator as the doors slid open on her floor.

Dean ran his hands over his face before following her out, "Mia."

"Dean."

He stopped at her door watching as she slid the key card into the slot, "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not..."

"Bullshit, Mia."

"Fuck off, Ambrose. I don't have to explain a damn thing to you." Mia rolled her eyes as she opened the door to her hotel room.

He held his hands up and chuckled, "Fine. Don't. Maybe I'll go back to the bar and continue flirting. Maybe I'll even bring her back to my room."

"Asshole." She shoved him as she stepped backward into her room.

"Knew you were jealous."

"I fucking hate you." Despite her words, her lips met his as she pulled him into her room kicking the door shut behind him.

Clothes were tugged off frantically in a trail that led to the bed. His hands and lips were everywhere committing every inch of her body to memory. Her hands shoved him onto the bed and his blue eyes stared up at her searing the image into his mind. As she crawled on top of him, he gave her a look as if to ask if she was sure. She pulled him into a kiss and he took that moment to flip them over pressing her back against the bed.

It was just to get it out of their system, right?

.

As she stirred awake, Mia couldn't help smiling a bit at how deliciously sore her body was at the moment. His arm tightened around her bare torso as she felt his lips brush against her uncovered shoulder. She bit her lip as reality set back in. Somehow he had managed to get under her skin more than anyone had ever did and last night didn't change that at all. All it did was make her want him even more. She sat up holding the stark white sheet against her olive toned skin earning a displeased groan from Dean. Mia ignored him as her free hand ran through her dark messy locks.

Dean rubbed his eyes and sighed, "Come on, we just woke up and last night was...amazing. Can we set aside our differences for a few minutes, at least?"

"Good morning, Dean."

He smirked as he sat up and kissed her cheek, "Morning, Beautiful."

She couldn't fight the smile from appearing on her face.

"You should get going. We still have a house show tonight."

Dean sighed as he laid back again, "In a few. Maybe. Look, about last night..."

"It was great, I know, but it was just sex." She interjected as she moved to get out of the bed.

"Again, Bullshit, Mia. We both know it was a hell of a lot more than that."

"No, it wasn't. I just got out of a relationship, Dean. I can't do more than just sex right now."

He ran his fingers through his hair and groaned, "Mia..."

"I'm going to hop in the shower. You can let yourself out." She leaned over the bed kissing him once more before making her way to the bathroom.

He was gone before she even made it back out.

.

"Do they seem extra grouchy toward each other today or is it just me?" Seth asked as he watched Dean and Mia avoid each other later that day.

"Not just you. They had sex." Paige smirked as she sipped her tea.

"About damn time. You'd think that would have made them less grouchy though."

"Have you met them?" She raised her eyebrows at him knowingly.

"Touche. So what are you doing after the show?"

"Driving to Raw. Wait, did you just ask me out?" Paige's eyes widened as she nearly choked on her tea.

"If you're not busy." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"NO! I mean, no not at all."

"Great. I'll catch up with you later." Seth leaned in kissing her cheek before he walked away.

Paige stood frozen for a moment watching as the two tone haired superstar walked away. Snapping out of it, she went off to find Mia and fill her in on what happened.

"I'm happy for you guys. Wait, how'd you know I slept with Dean? I didn't even tell you yet." Mia smiled and then looked curiously at her friend.

"You're practically glowing, walking a little slower than usual, and winced a bit when you sat down. That good, huh?" She smirked shooting her a knowing look.

"Amazing actually. I mean, shut up, Paige." She couldn't fight the smile that appeared on her face yet again.

"You naughty little minx. Fine, I'll shut up about it. Oh my god, Mia, I'm going out with Seth. What the hell am I going to wear?"

"Paige, you could wear a potato sack and he'll still think you look gorgeous. Driving to Raw isn't a bad first date. Just the two of you talking. Wear what you usually wear to drive." Mia assured her though she knew Paige would be just fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Hate that I want you

 **Summary:** She was the first lady of the Shield. He is the Lunatic Fringe. They were like fire and ice. When the tension between them finally boils over, will either of them come out unscathed?

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize here unless otherwise noted.

 **Warnings:** Mostly just language.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for all the feedback! It's much appreciated and I think I'm blushing now.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

It was time for Raw and all of the ladies were busy backstage putting their various costumes on. Tonight there would be a Halloween themed battle royal to determine the new number one contender to the Divas Championship that Nikki Bella was currently holding. Mia was excited because she would be taking part in it and she couldn't wait to show off her costume. She was bent over lacing up her boots when she heard a low whistle from somewhere behind her. The brunette couldn't help smirking a bit at that.

His steel blue eyes widened at the sight of her bent over in tiny red and blue shorts that barely covered her ass, "Damn Mia."

"Don't get any ideas, Deano." Her back was still to him as she stood upright and zipped her matching jacket.

Dean couldn't resist smirking at that, "Oh I'm getting plenty of ideas, darlin."

"Perv." Mia smirked as she faced him reaching out to smack his arm playfully.

He caught her hand pulling her flush to him and moved to kiss her. Her finger pressed to his lips instead as she smiled at him.

"Later. I'm about to go out there. If I kissed you, I'd have no time to fix my make up." She winked as she pushed past him toward the door.

Dean took that opportunity to grab her ass causing her to squeal. He let out a chuckle as he watched her rub it on her way out the locker room. True to her words, the battle royal was up next. He was glued to a monitor ignoring Seth's teasing remarks. Mia skipped onstage waving at the fans and made her way down to ringside. Her hair was in pigtails with the end of one dip dyed red and the end of the other dip dyed blue. She played it up for the fans as she got into the ring and skipped her way to the center. Her hands went to the zipper of her jacket earning cheers from the crowd as she unzipped it revealing a white shirt with red sleeves. As she tossed the jacket out of the ring, the camera caught a glimpse of the front of the shirt. In black letter across her chest were the words 'Dean's Little Monster'. The camera panned to her face again and she winked before the bell rang signifying the start of the match.

It was down to Brie Bella, Alicia Fox, Paige, and Mia once the dust had settled. Foxy had thrown Mia toward the ropes believing her to be eliminated and focused on Paige. Behind her, Mia rebounded on the ropes just like Dean usually did and launched herself at Foxy. The momentum sent Foxy falling out the ring eliminating her. That left Brie all alone in the ring with Mia and Paige. With a shout of Brie Mode, the brunette went on the offensive attacking both Mia and Paige with a flurry of kicks. It was only when she turned around to kick Mia again that she was speared through the ropes landing on Foxy and Nikki. Paige moved to push Mia out of the ring, but was rewarded with being kicked backward. As the two girls fought in the ring, Nikki gathered her bearings. She slid into the ring smashing Paige in the face with the title and then moved to hit the Rack Attack on Mia. Just as she went to hit the Rack Attack, Mia slid off of the champion's shoulders and kicked her in the midsection before hitting Dirty Deeds. The crowd cheered and she grabbed Paige pushing her through the ropes. As the bell rang, Mia shoved Nikki out of the ring as well before holding up the title as she celebrated. The show went to commercial and she tossed the title at Team Bella's feet as she hopped out of the ring.

Dean smirked watching as she walked into the locker room backstage, "Nice shirt."

"Thanks Puddin."

It was only a short while later that Seth walked in only to find them attached at the lips while Dean's hands were under said shirt. He cleared his throat looking away though amused at the sight. Dean groaned reluctantly removing his hands from under her shirt as they caught their breath. She scrambled to make herself look decent and reached out wiping her lipstick off of his lips.

"Ugh, you better not be hard in the ring, man." Seth teased as he stood in the doorway.

Dean rolled his eyes giving him a playful shove, "The only thing that's going to be hard is my fist in your face, Rollins."

.

"I need your help."

Dean froze at the Brit's voice suddenly cursing his decision to go home with Mia the night before, "Who me?"

"No, the boogeyman. Yes you, dummy." Paige rolled her eyes as she moved past him to pour herself a cup of coffee.

He sighed rubbing at the back of his neck, "What could you possibly need my help with?"

"Mia's birthday is coming up and.."

The older man shook his head and laughed, "And we both know she hates surprises."

"She'll love this one. Stop being a party pooper."

He chuckled taking a sip of his coffee, "Fine. I thought we were keeping it simple. What do you need my help with?"

"I need you to pick her mom up at the airport."

Dean froze again as his blue eyes widened, "Can't Seth or Roman do it?"

"Roman's still recovering from surgery and Seth is helping with set up."

He swallowed hard as he glanced around the kitchen, "Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm the one keeping the birthday girl occupied until it's time for her to arrive at the party and no, we can't switch jobs. I want her to actually be able to walk into the party." Paige shot him a knowing look as she took a sip of her coffee.

Dean smirked at that and nodded his head, "Okay, you got me there."

"So you'll do it?"

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Fine, but if I die, it's on you."

"Big baby. You'll be fine. Just don't speed." Paige giggled softly as she walked out of the kitchen.

.

Dean walked into Mia's room just as she hung up her phone. He was about to speak when he heard her sniffle. Setting their coffees aside, he sat down on her bed pulling her into a hug. She relaxed into his embrace letting her tears fall for a few moments before pulling back. He wiped her tears away and she couldn't help smiling softly.

Dean handed her coffee to her which she accepted gratefully while still eyeing her with concern, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's silly." She shook her head and took a sip of her coffee.

He scoffed as he reached out for his cup, "Can't be silly if it made you cry."

"I'm homesick. I was just talking to mom and, I don't know, I just really missed home all of a sudden." Mia shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

Dean sipped his coffee as he nodded his head in understanding, "When you're on the road as much as we are, it's normal to get homesick."

It was then that he realized exactly what he was going to get her for her birthday.

.

After the next Raw, Mia was confused when he insisted they ride together, but she went with it out of curiosity. Dean only chuckled when he saw the puzzled look on her face upon their arrival at the airport. It was after they went through security and arrived at the boarding gate that she realized where they were going. Mia was in stunned silence for most of the flight and he couldn't help wondering if he had messed up. It was only when they were finally standing in New York that she finally spoke up.

"I'm home. You brought me home."

Dean smiled letting his dimples show as he looked at her, "Happy Birthday, Mia."

She pulled him into a kiss draping her arms around his neck. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. She spent the next few hours showing him all of her favorite places in her hometown. The only thing that seemed to disappoint Mia was her mom not being home. As much as she missed her mom, she didn't want to make her drop whatever she was doing just to come home and see her. Dean was just glad that she would get to see her mom sooner than she thought.

"I wish we could stay a bit longer."

His arms slid around her waist holding her close, "We could, if you want."

"Mm, yeah. Wait, no, I've got plans with Paige tomorrow." She leaned back against his chest and sighed contently.

Dean chuckled softly as he kissed her head, "You live with her. You could have plans with her anytime."

"I know, but she was nice enough to let me live with her. I'm not going to cancel on her at the last minute."

His lips trailed down to her neck kissing her skin softly, "If you insist."

"I do. Come on." Mia turned around pressing a kiss to his lips before moving to board their flight back to Florida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Hate that I want you

 **Summary:** She was the first lady of the Shield. He is the Lunatic Fringe. They were like fire and ice. When the tension between them finally boils over, will either of them come out unscathed?

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize here unless otherwise noted.

 **Warnings:** Mostly just language.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for all the feedback! It's much appreciated.

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

"Shouldn't you be heading out to the airport?" Seth asked with a chuckle as he watched Dean pace around nervously in Roman's living room.

He glared at the younger man for a moment and shook his head, "Do I look alright?"

"You look like you're a high school kid about to go on his first date." Seth chuckled even more at the sight.

"Ignore him. You look fine. Relax, it's not that big of a deal." Roman interjected glancing up from his spot on the couch.

Dean huffed rubbing at the back of his neck nervously, "Easy for you to say. It's her mother. You sure you can't go get her?"

"I probably could, but she's already expecting you. Wouldn't want to let her down before even meeting her, now would you?" Roman smirked earning a laugh from Seth.

He muttered something under his breath as he made his way to the door before saying one last thing, "Laugh it up, Rollins. Wait until you have to meet Paige's mom."

The laugh died on the younger man's tongue earning a laugh from both Roman and Dean.

.

"We ate, hit up some haunted houses, did a little shopping, and strolled along the boardwalk. I'd say it's been a pretty great day." Mia smiled as she walked alongside Paige.

"Hey, it's not over yet. Wait until you see what else I have up my sleeves."

"But you're not even wearing sleeves." She couldn't help quipping at the raven haired Brit.

"You know what I mean. Shut up." The younger girl laughed shoving her friend playfully.

"Alright, so what's next?"

"Tattoos." Paige gestured to the shop they were approaching earning a bit of a squeal from the birthday girl.

"Paige, you didn't..." Mia trailed off looking from the shop to her friend.

"I did. Managed to get us both booked for today." She grinned only to get hugged by the older brunette.

"You're the best. Thank you."

The pair went inside the shop and met with the tattoo artists. After deciding what they wanted and where they wanted it, Paige checked the time as their tattoos were designed. Since the tattoos weren't that complex, the girls would be done with enough time to get over to Roman's for the party. She shot off a few texts to ensure everything was going to plan and then sat down beside Mia excited to finally be getting this done.

.

His blue eyes scanned the arrivals board for her flight from New York. Seeing the gate number, he walked through the airport to the gate in question. Dean stood outside the gate watching the stream of people that had departed from the flight. It was only when he caught sight of the petite older brunette that he gestured to her. Though they had never met in person, he recognized her picture from the lock screen of Mia's phone and not to mention, she looked very similar to her daughter.

"You must be Dean. You're even more handsome in person. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Lydia Santos greeted him with a smile as she pulled him into a warm hug.

Dean was caught off guard at first, but snapped out of it quickly returning the hug, "Uh, thank you. It's great to finally meet you too."

"Let's go, shall we? I can't wait to see my Mia. How's she been? Tell me the truth."

He couldn't keep his dimples from showing at the mention of the birthday girl, "Mia's great. Really. She misses you a lot though."

"I miss her too. Oh those dimples! You are adorable." She pinched his face playfully as they approached the baggage claim.

He made a mental note to get Paige back for that as he led the older woman out to his car while he carried her things, "So you're really okay with Mia being a wrestler?"

"All her life, I've encouraged her to follow her dreams. Wrestling is one of them. Sure, I worry about her getting hurt, but she's living her dream. I could never not be okay with that."

Dean nodded his head smiling a bit at her words as he put her luggage in the car, "That's great."

"I'm just glad she is no longer dating that Alex. I never liked that kid. He was a spoiled brat. I told her to date a wrestler. At least they understand her schedule."

He smirked to himself as they got in the car and drove toward Roman's, "She can be stubborn as hell when she wants to be."

.

With bandages covering the inside of their right wrists, Paige and Mia arrived at the Reigns home laughing as they reached the door. It swung open with a child like shriek of Auntie Mia followed by a simultaneous shout of surprise. Mia gasped as she walked inside scooping the youngest member of the Reigns family into a hug. Though she wasn't fond of surprises, she had to admit that she loved this one. She set the little girl down and hugged Paige realizing her best friend had set this all up. She then moved around to greet everyone only to tear up when she spotted her mom. The brunette ran over hugging her mother tightly thrilled to see her in person. Eventually Mia continued her way around to greeting everyone else. It was a small get together which is something she liked best. Aside from Paige, Seth, Dean, her mom, and the Reigns family, a few other wrestler friends of Mia's were in attendance. There was Enzo who had arrived with Carmella and Big Cass, Finn, Sami, Becky, Emma, and Bayley.

"Thank you guys for opening up your home to them and letting them do this for me." Mia grinned softly as she hugged Roman and his wife.

"Don't sweat it. The least we can do after how great you've been to us over the past few years. Happy Birthday kiddo." Roman returned the hug carefully and grinned.

To no one's surprise after that, her mom and Roman's mom were getting along fabulously. The party had moved out into the backyard where Seth manned the grill under Paige's playful supervision. Laughter echoed throughout the backyard as they all recalled how they had each met the birthday girl. Finn told about how she practically marked out when they first met backstage at NXT. With Sami, she had broken the ice with a wave and saying 'Hi Generico'. The stories were all similarly amusing in one way or another. She met Enzo when she attempted to out promo him though suffice it to say, she didn't succeed.

Dean smirked taking a sip of his beer and then chuckled slightly, "She stole my fries."

"I did not! You weren't eating them."

He shook his head and laughed gesturing at her, "You stole them. She stole something from me every time I saw her. Like a damn Catwoman or something."

"Only because it was fun to annoy you." She admitted with a playful smirk.

.

It was as the party was dying down that Mia was found to have fallen asleep while holding Roman's daughter who had also fallen asleep. A picture or two were snapped to document the adorable moment before the little girl was taken inside to be put to bed properly by her parents. It was Dean that picked up Mia and attempted to carry her to his car. Unfortunately, she woke up the moment they stepped back inside of the Reigns home and fell out of his arms. Luckily for her, she fell onto the carpeted floor.

"I'm up. I'm...Ow." She groaned frowning as she glanced up at him from the floor.

Dean couldn't help laughing a bit at the sight, "You're down, actually."

"Oh shut up." Mia moved to stand up only to nearly fall again.

He shook his head as he steadied her before picking her up again, "I got you. Come on."

"But I have to help clean up. Wait.."

"You're not cleaning up your own party. We'll take care of it." Paige's voice could be heard from nearby.

"Bu...Mom?"

"Seth already brought her over to our place. She's got my room and I'll stay with Seth." She assured her sleepy friend.

"You're the best."

"I know, love. Now go home and get some sleep."

Mia nodded her head and snuggled against Dean as she let him carry her to his car. It wasn't long until he got her back to the apartment and into her room. He helped her out of her clothes and into her pajamas. Once he had her tucked in, he kissed her head and moved to go crash on the couch. Her hand reached out grabbing his arm and she smiled softly.

"Stay."

He shook his head chuckling softly, "I'm just going to the couch."

"No, I meant stay with me."

Dean hesitated for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. He got ready for bed and then slid in beside her. Mia instinctively draped her arm around his waist snuggling against him. He smiled to himself as he kissed her head softly. She sighed contently as she fell asleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Hate that I want you

 **Summary:** She was the first lady of the Shield. He is the Lunatic Fringe. They were like fire and ice. When the tension between them finally boils over, will either of them come out unscathed?

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize here unless otherwise noted.

 **Warnings:** Mostly just language.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for all the feedback! It's much appreciated.

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Though neither were much of a morning person, it was the enticing aroma of freshly made breakfast that had lured Dean and Mia out of their peaceful slumber. He made it to the bathroom first and did his morning routine while she stubbornly tried to get a few more minutes of sleep. It didn't work and she grumbled as she crawled out of her bed taking over the bathroom next. She followed Dean out to the kitchen only to collide with his back when he suddenly stopped. The brunette shoved him lightly annoyed that he stopped and ducked around him only to see what exactly it was that made him stop in his tracks. The table was full of food and it seemed like there were still things cooking. Paige was slumped on the couch half awake cradling her cup of coffee while Seth was reaching for a piece of food. Mia made a beeline for the coffeemaker pouring herself a cup before looking over at the petite older brunette who was still moving around the kitchen.

"Mom, you're our guest. You're not supposed to be cooking." She chuckled softly as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Mija, I'm your mother. If I want to cook for you, I'll cook for you." Lydia shrugged pinching her daughter's cheek gently.

"How did you even get all this food?"

"She called mister I'm up at the crack of dawn." Paige called out from her spot on the couch.

"I was not up at the crack of dawn! She called Paige, but someone was too busy sleeping to answer." Seth retorted with a chuckle.

"Once food was mentioned, I was up."

"How old are you two again? Anyway, thank you." Mia smiled as she took another sip of coffee.

It was then that they all realized Dean hadn't said a word. They all looked toward him only to see that he was already eating.

Dean glanced up realizing all eyes were on him and swallowed the food that was in his mouth, "What? I'm not going to turn down free food."

"Good. Eat up. There's plenty for everyone." Mia's mother smiled as she finished cooking and moved to make herself a plate.

Seth carried Paige's plate over handing it to her before sitting down beside her. He let her legs drape across his lap while he held his plate eating as well.

"You two are sickeningly cute."

"Love you too, Mia." Paige laughed softly as she flipped her friend off playfully.

.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a bit longer?"

"Honey, you're going to be leaving town for work soon. I'll be seeing you in a few weeks for Thanksgiving, right?" Lydia hugged her daughter and then pulled back to look at her as they stood in the airport.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it, Mom."

"Good. I love you, Mia. Be safe and take care of yourself." She pulled her daughter into another hug as her flight was announced to begin boarding.

"I love you too, Mom, and I always am." Mia returned the hug fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"And you, young man. It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Dean. Take care of her for me." Lydia pulled him into a hug as well whispering the last few words so Mia didn't hear.

Dean returned the hug and smiled letting his dimples show, "You too, Mrs. Santos. Always."

"Give the family my love." Mia smiled as she hugged her mother once again.

Lydia returned the hug nodding her head before walking off to her gate. It was bittersweet for Mia though she knew that she would be seeing her mother again soon enough anyway.

.

It was that weekend that they flew to Heathrow airport to embark on the annual November European tour. The roster was split into A shows and B shows among the few different cities they were touring in. Luckily, the four of them managed to wind up on the same shows with Seth facing Dean while Paige faced Mia. The raven haired wrestler was giddy not only because she was getting to face off against her best friend, but also because she was getting to see her family again. It was hard for her being across the ocean from her family most of the time. It was also the first time that Paige and Seth were visiting her home country as a couple. They had so far managed to avoid the whole meet the parents situation, but the arrival of her family at one of the shows proved too much to avoid. Luckily, it was Mia that happily caught Paige's family's attention. She adored them and they were grateful that Paige had a friend like her back in the States. Of course it wasn't long before their attention was fully back on Paige who finally grabbed Seth's hand dragging him over to them.

"Oi, fine. This is Seth, my boyfriend. The relationship is still relatively new so please don't ask a million questions. Seth, this is my family." Paige sighed as she gave in and introduced him to her family.

To both their surprises, it actually went relatively well. That didn't last long however as both of them had their own respective matches to still put on.

.

Paige's match with Mia went well with the raven haired woman getting the huge hometown girl pop from the crowd. It was only when they reached the last reversal of the match that everything went awry. Mia flipped over Paige only to land awkwardly on the mat. Paige locked her in her submission as was planned and won. She celebrated and hugged her mom at ringside before following her friend to the back. Mia waved everyone off stubbornly wanting to try to walk it off herself only to fall. Luckily for her, Dean was right there to catch her. He scooped her up in his arms gingerly and carried her back to the trainers. Thankfully it only turned out to be a twisted ankle. He carried her back to the women's locker room where Paige helped her change out of her gear while Dean went off to have his match with Seth.

After the show, the two girls met up with Paige's family again and Mia assured them that she would be fine. It wasn't long before the guys joined them and Dean picked her up again. He had already put their bags in the rental car so now all he had to do was get her in there. They said goodbye to the group and she let him take her back to the hotel. Once they were settled in their room, Mia moved to stand up only to be blocked by Dean.

"I twisted my ankle. I'm still capable of getting to the shower on my own, you know."

Dean shook his head and sighed, "Yeah I know. That isn't going to stop me from trying to help you though."

Before she could respond, he picked her up carrying her to the bathroom. He kicked the door shut behind them setting her down on the counter and then moved to start the shower. It was well known that she didn't like being babied, but maybe just this once she would let him have his way.

.

The stark white sheets clung to her tanned bare form as she lay curled up in his arms the next morning. Though he was still asleep, Mia had already awoken and was now watching as he slept. It still awed her how peaceful he looked while sleeping. Her fingertips reached out brushing his hair away from his closed eyes ever so gently before they slid down brushing against one of his dimples. Dean stirred a bit causing her to sit up more and she smiled as she leaned down pressing her lips against his. He responded after a few moments only deepening the kiss once he was fully awake.

Reluctantly, he pulled back once the need for air overcame them, "Well that's one hell of a way to wake up, darlin."

"I couldn't resist. You looked too adorable just sleeping there with your dimple popping out."

Dean smirked as he pulled her closer, "It's not the only thing popping out."

"Dean!" She squealed softly and smacked his arm, "I'm being serious here."

He chuckled softly still holding her close, "So am I."

"I want to go on a date. I mean, with you." Mia blurted out as she stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

The chuckle died on his lips as he realized her words were serious. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, Dean. I can't wait to see what a date with Dean Ambrose entails." She smiled as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

A grin lit up his face as he pulled her even closer and kissed her lips, "Looks like you're going to find out."

"Excellent, but until then, how about a little preview?" The brunette smirked as she straddled him.

.

The end of the European tour was bittersweet for Paige as she had to say goodbye to her family once again although she was already planning on heading back to see them while the States celebrated Thanksgiving. It didn't stop her from crying once she was on the plane and Seth did his best to comfort her. Once they landed back in the states, the raven haired wrestler was okay again. It was good to be home again. Well, her home away from home anyway. Of course it wasn't long until they were back on the road again. Much to the annoyance of Dean and Seth, Paige had managed to room with Mia this time around.

"Wait, you guys haven't had sex yet?" Mia fell onto her bed in the room they were sharing with a shocked expression upon her face.

"Mia!" Paige hid her face with a pillow and laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm surprised you haven't climbed him like a jungle gym yet. Have you seen his abs?"

"Yes and I've also touched them. They're glorious!" She giggled as she peered over at her best friend.

"But?"

"But nothing. We've made out a lot. I don't know. For once, neither of us wants to rush things." Paige admitted falling back on her own bed.

"Fair enough. I respect that. As cliche as it may sound, it'll happen when you're both ready." Mia assured her with a smile.

"Speaking of, you and Dean seem awfully chipper lately." She teased and ducked a pillow being thrown in her direction.

"If you must know, we're going on a date."

"Oi, it's about bloody time. What made you change your mind?" The British wrestler asked curiously.

"It just...seems right. We both deserve the chance to see if we can be more than just whatever we are now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Hate that I want you

 **Summary:** She was the first lady of the Shield. He is the Lunatic Fringe. They were like fire and ice. When the tension between them finally boils over, will either of them come out unscathed?

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize here unless otherwise noted.

 **Warnings:** Mostly just language.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for all the feedback! It's much appreciated.

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

"It's three days. You guys will be fine." Mia assured the currently whiny couple from her seat in the make up chair.

"Easy for you to say. It's three days apart for you and Ambrose too." Seth pointed out with a chuckle.

"Uh, actually, he's coming home with me." Her shoulders shrugged as the make up artist applied her eye shadow.

"Hey now, that's huge. Since when?" The Glampire nearly squealed in excitement for her friend.

"Since last night when I asked him. It's not that big a deal."

"He's going to meet your family. How is that not a big deal?" He asked laughing in disbelief.

"Dean's already met mom." She pointed out as the make up artist finished and she stood up.

Her friends shook their heads realizing that Mia was just being Mia about the whole thing. It wasn't long after that the show started and Mia had a match against Brie. Nikki was at ringside cheering her sister on while Seth was on commentary proving to be a distraction for Mia. At one point, she was knocked out of the ring by Brie who followed her out. It was Mia that took advantage and threw Brie straight into Seth knocking them both over. A laugh fell from her lips as she walked over grabbing Brie and shoving her back into the ring. A quick roll up later and Mia was victorious. She celebrated as Nikki pulled Brie out of the ring. It was then that Seth climbed into the ring and grabbed Mia. Before he could do anything, Dean's music hit and Mia slapped Seth across the face as Dean slid into the ring. She rolled out of the ring as Dean attacked Seth. She walked backstage and went straight to her locker room to shower. It was after the show that the boys found her and Paige crying while hugging each other.

"It's three days. You guys will be fine." Seth mocked Mia reciting her words from earlier.

"Oh shut up!" She tearfully laughed as they both smacked his chest playfully.

.

There was a chill in the air as Mia exited the airport with Dean and she couldn't help doing a happy twirl. It was her favorite time of year and she was home. He chuckled softly clearly amused by her antics. The chuckle died on his lips, however, when she suddenly let go of her things and ran over jumping into a guy's arms hugging him tightly. Before he could clench his hand into a fist, Mia let go and turned to face him again.

"Dean, this is my brother Avery. Bro, this is Dean Ambrose."

He suddenly felt like a fool for getting so worked up in the first place and shook the guy's hand, "Nice to meet you, man."

"Likewise. I see you've been taking good care of my little sister." Avery returned the handshake and nodded his head.

"It's big sister, you twerp. " She shoved her brother playfully before moving to grab her things again.

"How am I supposed to intimidate if you keep running your mouth, woman?"

"He can bench press like three of you. Intimidation is so not going to happen." She laughed as they walked to his car and put their things in.

"You wound me, sis." Avery chuckled as the three of them got into the car.

It was a leisurely drive back to the house that Mia and Avery had grown up in. Of course it was no surprise that when they pulled up, Lydia had walked out to greet them. After pulling away from her mom, Mia squealed as a dog ran out of the house bounding up to her excitedly.

"Oh Moxie! I missed you too, buddy." She grinned as she scooped up the small dog into her arms.

His lips curved into a smirk upon hearing the dog's name, "Moxie?"

"It's short for Moxley. She named it after some wrestler she had a crush on. Oh shit, wait, that was you." Her brother explained before cracking up at the realization that Mia had named her beloved dog after Dean's indie persona.

"Shut up." She blushed as she held the dog up so he and Dean could see each other, "Mox, little buddy, meet your namesake."

Dean grinned as he reached out and pet the dog, "Nice to meet you, little buddy. Your mama's pretty when she blushes."

Of course that only made her blush even more.

.

The rest of the night was busy with Mia helping her mom prepare food for the next day while Dean hung out with her brother. It was the smell of food cooking that awoke Mia and Dean the next morning. Now that was definitely one of her favorite parts of Thanksgiving. Once they were washed up, she practically bounced down the stairs and into the living room where her brother was already sprawled out watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. She had mentioned to Dean previously that it was part of her Turkey Day tradition to watch said parade. Lydia made her appearance doling out coffees and bagels to the three of them before sitting down herself. It had to have been the happiest Dean had ever seen Mia. When the parade neared its end as Santa Claus appeared, she cheered announcing it was officially the holiday season. It was a short time later that he found her in the kitchen mixing something in a bowl with her hand.

"Hey, no tasting." She smacked his hand playfully as she continued mixing.

He smirked chuckling softly as he slid his arms around her waist watching her movements, "What are you making anyway?"

"Cheesecake. It's another tradition. Everyone's got their pumpkin pies, sweet potato pies, whatever. I like cheesecake." Mia explained with a shrug as she poured the creamy mixture onto the graham cracker crust.

She evened it out and placed the cover on the dessert carefully before slipping out of his arms to place it in the fridge to chill. He watched as she then moved to the stove to check on a pot of boiling pasta. She switched the flame off and moved the pot over to the sink carefully to drain the water.

Dean's eyebrows raised curiously as he watched her pour the drained pasta into a pan that already had pasta sauce lining the bottom, "Pasta? I thought you guys were Spanish."

"We are, but we're also Italian on my father's side. So we have a weird mix of traditional Thanksgiving food, Italian food, and Spanish food. It's all delicious, trust me." Mia giggled softly as she finished preparing the baked ziti and covered the top of the dish with aluminum foil before sliding it into the oven, "I swear, days like this are why mom insisted on a house with two ovens."

.

Dean felt awkward as he sat downstairs later that evening as her relatives showed up while she was still upstairs getting ready. One of them crying out her name caught his attention and he glanced up just in time to see her walking down the stairs. Her wine colored dress clung to her curves just right and stopped an inch above her knees. The sleeves reached just past her elbows allowing her to show off the bracelets she was wearing on her dainty wrists. Her shoulder length brown hair hung in loose waves around her shoulders. He didn't even realize he was staring until she stood in front of him.

"What? Is it that bad?"

He shook his head and smiled letting his dimples show, "No, it's... you're beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips softly only to roll her eyes when her family cheered them on.

Before her family could bombard them with questions, Mia grabbed the leash and Moxley dragging Dean out the door with them. It was a quiet walk mostly, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that something was bugging her. He waited until they reached her house again to ask what was wrong, but surprisingly she beat him to the punch.

"I'm sorry my family's so, you know, crazy."

Dean couldn't help laughing at that, "Is that what's bugging you? Mia, your family is fine. If you think this is crazy, you've never spent a Thanksgiving with Roman's family."

"You are just asking for a Superman punch." She giggled softly as she pulled him into a kiss.

.

The dinner itself went off without a hitch though Mia cringed a few times at some of the embarrassing stories her family members told about her. It was late by the time the pair finally made it to bed that night and both slept in late the next day as neither had any desire to partake in any of the Black Friday festivities. With her brother accompanying their mom shopping. they pretty much had the house to themselves for most of the day. Mia snuggled against him just enjoying the act of being lazy for once.

Dean kissed her head softly as he watched her relax, "So am I really the first guy you've had in this room?"

"Yeah pretty much. I was a good girl." She laughed as his fingertips traced circles on her abs.

He smirked as he slid his hand down teasingly causing her to whimper, "Well maybe you should be a bad girl."

"Dean, we can't..." Mia trailed off as a gasp slipped from her lips.

His lips trailed over her neck kissing her skin as his fingers continued to move skillfully, "We have the house to ourselves for at least another few hours."

Mia whimpered again content to just let him continue what he was doing.

.

It was later that night when she busied herself with packing their things as they were leaving the very next day. Though it didn't take her long, Mia still stopped to hold her beloved dog. She hated having to leave him behind.

Dean watched the two interact curiously before speaking up, "So why didn't he live with you when you were with that Alex guy?"

"He was allergic to dogs. I'd bring Mox down to Florida, but the apartment is pretty full as it is at the moment." She explained as she kissed the dog's head.

He nodded his head as he reached out to pet the dog, "My place is big enough. Why don't you move in with me?"

"Wait, what?"

Dean looked at her and smiled softly, "Mia, move in with me."

.

Leaving the next morning was bittersweet for Mia, but she promised to be back for Christmas. Their flight arrived in Florida fifteen minutes after Seth's and an hour before Paige's flight. So they took their things out to their cars before returning inside to wait for Paige. The tension between Mia and Dean was thick. Luckily it was Paige's arrival that distracted them at that moment. The girls threw their arms around each other hugging and talking a mile a minute. When they finally pulled apart, Seth swooped in kissing her as he twirled her around in a hug. The four of them soon headed out to the car where it wasn't long before Mia and Dean began bickering.

"Just leave me alone!" Mia called out as they entered the apartment and she went straight to her room.

It was Paige that followed her while Seth stayed behind with Dean. As they each got a side of the story, they realized that both of their friends were being idiots.

"Okay, yes, it was a sweet gesture, but you can't expect her to want to move in with you if you guys haven't even been on a date yet." Seth shook his head and chuckled.

Dean growled resisting the urge to punch a wall, "Alright, maybe I did jump the gun a little bit. I meant it though."

"He was just being nice, Paige. Besides, he lives across the country in Vegas. I don't know if I could live across the country from my family." Mia sighed as she laid out on her bed next to her best friend.

"Well it sounds like you guys had a great time despite that. So why are you so upset?" The raven haired female asked curiously.

"I don't know. I'm just beginning to think that maybe he's not as serious about dating me as I want him to be. I mean, I told him I'd go on a date with him and he still hasn't taken me on a date." She shrugged her shoulders and frowned.

He shook his head sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair, "I just want the date to be perfect, you know? She deserves perfect."

"This is Mia we're talking about here. She doesn't care about perfect. She just wants you." Seth pointed out, "Just give her some time to cool off, alright?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Hate that I want you

 **Summary:** She was the first lady of the Shield. He is the Lunatic Fringe. They were like fire and ice. When the tension between them finally boils over, will either of them come out unscathed?

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize here unless otherwise noted.

 **Warnings:** Mostly just language.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for all the feedback! It's much appreciated.

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

Work was back in full swing and Mia couldn't be happier. First up was of course the annual Tribute to the Troops special. She loved getting the chance to entertain the troops and give back a little. There was a few days off after the taping and then it was back on the road to the TLC pay per view which was the last one of the year. Mia was finally getting her shot at the Divas Championship and she couldn't wait. Granted, it was in a triple threat match against Nikki Bella and AJ Lee. That didn't bother her though. She knew that like her, both women would give it their all. As she headed out to the ring for the match, Dean's attention was glued to one of the monitors as he sat with Seth and Paige. The match itself was good only ending when Brie distracted AJ allowing Nikki to get the win. Okay, yeah, Mia was upset that she didn't win, but it was only her first shot at the title so she wasn't too disappointed. After showering and changing into comfortable clothes, she hung around with the girls watching the rest of the show. Mia walked out once it was over heading straight for the parking garage only to find that somehow Paige had left without her.

"Paige, sweetheart, I think you forgot something at the arena." She deadpanned as she held her phone to her ear.

"Actually it's Seth. She fell asleep so I took the keys from her." He explained as a wide awake Paige held her cellphone which was currently on speaker.

"Oh. Well I was supposed to ride with her, but it's alright. I don't want to wake her up. Drive safe. I'll see you guys tomorrow at the show." Mia assured him and soon hung up turning around only to see Dean standing there.

Dean stared at her for a moment before sighing, "You can ride with me if you want."

"I..Okay." She relented as she walked alongside him to his rental.

He put their things into the car before getting in, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you."

Dean nodded his head as he started the car and pulled out of the parking spot a few moments later. She wasn't sure if it was the movement of the car, the music playing, or a combination of them both. Either way, Mia was out like a light by the time they reached the highway. It was a few hours later when she woke up just as he finished parking at the hotel. She followed him inside still groggy from sleep and he checked in before leading her to the elevators. Mia didn't even question the fact that they were sharing a room as in her sleepy mind she figured Paige was sharing theirs with Seth. Walking into the hotel room, the brunette set her things aside and slipped out of her shoes before flopping onto the bed. A deep chuckle emanated from Dean as he moved to help her into her pajamas.

.

It was the smell of freshly brewed coffee that pulled Mia from her slumber the next morning. She sat up stretching a bit and yawned. Crawling out of the bed, she grabbed the cup of coffee Dean was holding out to her mouthing 'thank you' to him as she walked past him into the bathroom. It was twenty minutes later that she was dressed for the day and feeling refreshed. She was unaware that anything was amiss until they went downstairs to check out. That was when she realized that they weren't in Detroit where Raw was being shown that night. The brunette waited until they were back at the rental car before speaking up.

"You were supposed to drive north to Detroit not south to wherever we are right now."

Dean shook his head chuckling softly at that, "Mia, we're in Cincinnati."

"You're... home."

His shoulders shrugged as he held the car door open for her, "Well I've never met a girl I wanted to take home before."

"Dean..." She trailed off as she sat down in the car watching as he shut the door.

He drove them through the city visiting different spots from his youth and telling her stories from days past. She seemed to enjoy it as she hung onto his every word. The trip ended at one of his favorite spots to eat. Seeing that the place mainly served hot dogs, Mia couldn't help giggling softly.

Dean shot her a look as he took her hand leading her inside, "Just trust me, alright? Best hot dogs you'll ever have."

"Honey, I'm from New York. You really think a hot dog from Cincinnati can top my hometown dogs?" She grinned eyeing him skeptically.

He laughed as they approached the counter, "Sweetheart, you've never feasted on a cheese coney."

.

"Okay, I admit it. That was the best hot dog I've ever had." Mia grinned softly as she licked her lips.

Dean smirked as they walked back out to the car, "I told you so."

"Hey.." Without warning, she pulled him into a kiss cupping his face lightly.

He returned the kiss happily holding her close only to reluctantly break it when the need for air arose, "Wow. What was that for?"

"Thank you. This has been the best date I've ever been on."

Dean smiled kissing her again before letting go, "Good, I'm glad. I hate to cut it short, but we do have a show tonight."

"I know. I can't wait to see what you do for the second date though."

.

The pair made it to Detroit with time to spare and made their way to the arena. It was the Slammy Awards edition of Raw so they went their separate ways so that Mia could get glammed up. It was while she was getting her hair and make up done that she learned from Paige that Seth had lied the night before as a way of getting her to go with Dean. It annoyed her, but she also appreciated it. Dean had a match so he didn't get to see Mia's full look until her music hit on the show. His jaw dropped as he watched her walk out in a bright red dress that hugged her every curve to perfection. Her dress had a high slit that showed off her bare toned leg with every step she took toward the podium in her strappy heels. Her dark hair was in loose curls around her shoulders and her lips were devilishly red. As her music stopped, whistles from the crowd could be heard. She was presenting the final award of the night which was Superstar of the year.

"And the Slammy goes to... Roman Reigns." Her smirk turned into a genuine grin as his music hit.

He had only been back on the road for a few weeks, but she was thrilled to be presenting the award to him. Mia let him envelope her in a hug only to laugh softly when he spun her around. As Roman set her back down on her feet, she pressed a kiss to his cheek and carefully wiped the remnants of her lipstick from his skin before exclaiming into the mic that at least one of her Shield boys won. It earned a chuckle from Roman who proceeded to give his speech. After waving to the fans, he walked backstage with her and she stepped aside letting everyone congratulate him. Of course it didn't take long for her to slip away and find Dean.

His steel blue gaze drank in every part of her appearance as she walked in, "Damn, you look... amazing."

"You always think that, but thank you anyway." She smiled as she tossed her heels aside and greeted him with a kiss.

Dean's arms slid around her waist tugging her closer to him, "So the night's still young..."

"And it's already snowing. Get a room, you two." Paige called out from the doorway only to get flipped off by Dean.

Mia giggled giving him another kiss before reluctantly pulling away from him. Grabbing her heels, she shoved them into one of her bags and pulled out her chucks sliding them on. She grabbed her things and strolled out to the parking lot with them only to grin when she noticed the snow flurries slowly falling down. Dean put their things into the car before grabbing her hand slowly making her twirl in the snow. It made her grin even more and she gasped happily when he suddenly pulled her to him kissing her softly.

"Now who are the sickeningly cute ones?" Seth teased only to get pelted with a snowball by Dean.

.

Despite living in Florida, Mia spent her next few days off curled up with hot cocoa watching tons of Christmas movies until it was time for the annual gift exchange with her friends. It was always dinner and then gifts. This year, however, Mia had insisted on making the dinner after they had all went through all the trouble of throwing her birthday party back in October. So it was no surprise that they were all pretty stuffed afterward. After a bit of talking, they began to exchange gifts. Dean, Mia, Seth, and Paige all gave gifts to Roman's daughter first. She was just excited to be able to open gifts before Christmas that weren't birthday gifts. It was only when she opened Mia's gift that everyone chuckled.

"A Roman Reigns Barbie doll? Really Mia?" Roman laughed in disbelief as his daughter hugged the doll's box to her tiny frame.

"It's one of a kind. I figured she'd get a kick out of it." She managed to get out before being tackle hugged by the little girl herself.

The gift exchange continued from there and thankfully the little girl had already been put to bed by the time Seth opened his present from Mia.

"Holy shi... Are these for real?" His warm brown eyes widened in shock as he eyed the concert tickets.

"No, they're fake. Of course they're real. I made sure to grab a date that I knew you had off." She deadpanned before laughing softly at his reaction.

"She got me Pierce The Veil concert tickets. Holy crap. Marry me?" The words had barely come out of his mouth when he got smacked with couch pillows by both Dean and Paige.

"That'd be like marrying my brother. Eww." She shook her head and laughed.

It was Paige tearing up that made Seth refrain from comment and he felt bad until he realized it was happy tears over the gift she had just received. It was a box packed to the brim with her favorite treats from her hometown which was funny because she had put together the exact same thing for Mia.

.

The last Raw before the holidays was of course the holiday episode. The female superstars were decked out in either sexy Christmas elf costumes or sexy Mrs. Claus outfits. Paige was an elf while Mia was a Mrs. Claus. The latter was skipping around humming Christmas carols only to drop the candy cane that she was holding. She bent over seductively to pick it up only to hear a loud clattering behind her. Standing back upright with her treat in hand, she glanced over her shoulder to see Dean had fallen off the crate he was sitting on while Roman was standing beside him laughing hysterically.

"Whoops." She winked at Dean blowing him a kiss before skipping away.

What began as a holiday battle royal ended with Mia being eliminated by Paige. She acted pissed off, but backstage she gave her friend a high five happy that she won. Soon after, Mia sat down on a crate with her peppermint treat watching and listening as Dean went over some last minute details with Bray in regards to their match that night. She slid the red and white striped candy into her mouth sucking on it innocently. It didn't take him long to notice and he wrapped up his conversation with the other superstar. Once Bray had walked away, Dean waited a moment before walking over to her.

"Hi." She smiled playfully as she continued to suck on the candy cane.

Dean smirked as he placed his hands down on either side of her and leaned in, "Hi, you little minx."

"But Santa Baby, I've been an awfully good girl." Mia sang seductively for a moment only to be cut off with a kiss.

Dean could have stood there kissing her all night if it were up to him, but unfortunately he still had a match with Bray to put on. He pulled back after a few moments smiling as she reached out wiping away the remnants of her lipstick from his lips. Lifting her off the crate, he set her down onto her feet and kissed her head. It was as he turned to walk away that she smacked his ass.

"Be safe out there, hot stuff." She giggled as she skipped off in the opposite direction.

.

After Raw, they had all gone their separate ways. Seth had flown home to Iowa while Paige was on a packed red eye to England. Mia went straight home to New York with Dean in tow. It was late when they finally arrived so they didn't do much other than sleep. The next day, she took him into the city for some sight seeing. He wasn't too impressed though she kept reminding him that the real magic was after dark. That was when everything was sparkling from the glow of the holiday lights. She took him around to see all the lit up store windows that were done up for the holidays and their last stop was of course the tree at Rockefeller Center. It was Christmas Eve the day after that and they spent it inside. He couldn't help chuckling when he saw her putting in the DVD for the animated version of The Grinch.

"What? It's tradition. Keep laughing and no Christmas cookies for you." Her shoulders shrugged as she walked back over to the couch with the remote in hand.

Dean held his hands up in defense trying not to laugh, "I'm not laughing, but Dr. Seuss, really?"

"It's a classic!" Mia huffed as she pressed play and smacked him with a throw pillow.

She snuggled into him soon after that though forgetting why she was momentarily upset in the first place as she became lost in the movie. He watched with her only to find himself distracted by her singing along with the film. It was pretty damn adorable in his opinion. He kissed the side of her head and smiled as the movie went on. Dean was used to tough girl Mia, he was still getting to know sexy Mia, and he had just been introduced to innocently adorable Mia. Yet none of that could quite prepare him for Mia on Christmas morning.

"Wake up, wake up, It's Christmas!" The brunette shook him awake as she bounced with pure glee.

Dean groaned as he turned over catching sight of the time on the clock, "It's not even eight in the morning yet. Who the hell are you and what have you done with my Mia?"

"It's Christmas." She repeated giggling softly as she hopped off the bed.

He pulled her back down though chuckling softly as he held her close, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Dean." Mia grinned as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

Dean returned the kiss happily and sighed, "Now can we relax for a little while longer?"

"But it's Christmas."

He groaned laying back as he ran his hand over his face, "Mia..."

"I'm just kidding. Go ahead and sleep a little longer." She kissed his cheek softly and snuggled against him.

.

It was mid morning when they finally made it downstairs. Her brother was already up and their mom was in the kitchen starting the coffee. Mia sat on the floor in front of the tree and giggled when she spotted the large gift bag with Mox written on the tag in Dean's unmistakable scrawl. She showed it to the dog before she began to go through the bag. There were treats, a bone, some toys, but it was the last thing that made her gasp.

"You got him Explicit Mox Violence clothes? That is too cute! Thank you." She grinned as she showed them to the dog who was focused on the bone.

Coffee was handed out as her mom and brother joined them in the living room. They began opening gifts and it was only the sound of the doorbell in the middle of everything that caused them to top. Avery went over to answer the door and it was a man that Dean had only seen in pictures around the house.

"Daddy!" Mia squealed as she stood up and ran over to her father hugging him.

The man returned the hug and kissed her head softly. As her brother shut the door behind them, Mia led their father into the living room where he greeted their mother and Moxley. It was when he looked at Dean that his daughter swallowed hard.

"Daddy, this is my boyfriend Dean Ambrose. Dean, this is my father, Scott." She introduced them knowing she hadn't talked to Dean about them being official though she knew they'd talk about that later.

Dean stuck his hand out shaking Scott's hand and smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Never really liked that Alex kid anyway." He muttered as he let go of his hand and moved to sit down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Hate that I want you

 **Summary:** She was the first lady of the Shield. He is the Lunatic Fringe. They were like fire and ice. When the tension between them finally boils over, will either of them come out unscathed?

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize here unless otherwise noted.

 **Warnings:** Mostly just language.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for all the feedback! It's much appreciated.

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

It was the last Raw of the year and Dean pretty much had the night off. Mia didn't, but then again she was also nowhere to be found. She wasn't in her usual spots so he went over and knocked on Seth's locker room door. Paige pulled him inside where Seth was talking to the bathroom. He was confused for a moment until he realized that Mia was on the other side of the door. Paige couldn't help bursting into a fit of giggles at the look on his face.

"She found out Edge and Christian are hosting the show so she locked herself in my bathroom." Seth explained only for them to hear her kick the door.

Dean looked at them confused as he shrugged his shoulders, "Still don't see why she'd lock herself in the bathroom because of that."

"Mia is a huge fan of Edge and Christian. She had a huge crush on Edge. So yeah, our little poppet is just nervous about meeting them." The glampire explained only to laugh again when Seth began to whine.

"Mia! I have to pee!"

The sound of the door unlocking caught their attention and Seth rushed in without thinking. Mia shrieked and ran out shutting the door behind her. A few moments later, Seth walked out and shrugged as the three of them looked at him.

"What? I had to pee. At least we got her out of there, right?"

"You could have waited until she got out." Paige chuckled shoving him playfully.

Dean turned his attention toward Mia and smirked, "So a crush, huh? Am I going to have to worry about you running off with the Rated R Superstar?"

"Well he is Rated R." She teased as she leaned up and kissed him lightly.

With her nerves settled for the moment, Mia headed to the ladies locker room with Paige to get ready for the show. It was only when it came time to rehearse her backstage segment that she felt the nerves returning. She took a deep breath as she approached the guest hosts for the evening and grinned softly at them.

"Hi I'm Mia. I'm also a huge fan of yours. Both as a tag team and individually."

Edge chuckled softly as they both greeted her, "Well it's great to meet you. Wait, you said Mia right? As in The Mia Mayhem? Wow, you're even more beautiful in person."

"One and the same. Thank you." Mia giggled softly as Christian elbowed him playfully.

"Man, stop flirting with her. You're going to scare her away."

"I don't scare that easily, gentleman." It was only then that she realized they were just trying to settle her nerves and she grinned softly.

The rehearsal went great after that and the actual segment went fine, much to her delight. It was afterward that they hugged her and she was giddy for the rest of the night.

.

New Years Eve rolled around and Mia was in Vegas with Dean. She was having her own one woman dance party in his house much to his amusement. As it grew closer to midnight, she settled down a bit and flipped the TV on so she could see the ball drop. It was when the ball landed that she threw her arms around his neck kissing him happily.

Dean couldn't help chuckling softly against her lips, "You realize we're on the west coast and it's not midnight yet, right?"

"Shut up." She groaned yanking his grey beanie down over his blue eyes playfully.

.

The Royal Rumble was one of Mia's favorite shows of the year and the actual rumble match itself was her favorite part. She loved the surprise of not knowing who was coming out when. The boos echoed throughout the arena and she just shook her head too happy that one of her Shield boys had won the Rumble. She hugged Roman whispering some words of encouragement to him before letting him go. It wasn't long afterward that she sent a tweet out.

 **WWEMia: Always happy to see my Shield boys succeed. #BelieveThat**

She knew it would probably get her some heat from the fans, but she didn't care. The Raw after the Rumble was always exciting as they were officially on the road to Wrestlemania. Unfortunately, the show was snowed out and Mia wasn't needed to make an appearance though Dean did. She had a tag team match with Paige against the Bella twins that Thursday night on Smackdown. The match went according to plan until she went tumbling out of the ring with Brie. It was the surge of white hot pain that coursed through her that let her know that she clearly landed wrong. Mia swore under her breath and managed to alert Brie. The Bella climbed back into the ring disrupting a pin while alerting her sister and Paige simultaneously. They alerted the ref as he moved to get Brie out of the ring. All it took then was Paige knocking Nikki into Brie who fell and rolled out of the ring. The glampire rolled up Nikki for the three count before checking on Mia. It wasn't until they got backstage that the pain seemed to get worse. The girls walked with her to the trainer's office after she assured Dean that she was okay. He didn't believe her, but he also knew she'd kick his ass if he tried to blow off his match for her.

It wasn't until after his match that he learned that he was right not to believe her after all. After showering and changing into some fresh clothes, Dean caught a ride with Seth over to the hospital where they found a sad looking Mia sitting with Paige. The Bellas had left a few minutes prior and now the injured wrestler sat with her arm in a sling. She was miserable and clearly didn't want to talk about it.

"She's okay for the most part. Doctor said she has a broken collarbone. She more than likely won't need surgery as it wasn't that bad of a break according to the xrays." Paige filled the boys in as the brunette rolled her eyes at her friends words.

Dean sighed as he pressed a kiss to her head, "And?"

"And she'll have to do some physical therapy. Also got some pain meds prescribed that she's being stubborn about taking. All in all, she should be cleared by Mania if all goes well."

.

Despite being cleared by the company to take her pain medicine, Mia was still being ridiculously stubborn about it. The combination of Dean's face and the pain becoming almost unbearable was enough to do her in though. She never could stand to see him looking so upset. Unfortunately, he and Paige had to go back to work though neither felt like leaving her alone. Despite her insistence that she'd be fine, Mia was pleasantly surprised when she woke up from her nap only to find her dog curled up beside her in bed.

"Moxie!"

Dean chuckled from the doorway of her room as he watched her greet the dog, "Figured that would cheer you up so we had your mom fly down with him."

"Mom's here?" Her brown eyes lit up at the thought.

There was something about being injured and wanting nothing more than to see her mom that she couldn't quite explain. As she struggled to sit up, he walked over to help her only to be pushed away lightly.

"I can do it." She frowned in defiance as she sat herself up only to wince in pain.

He shot her a look of concern before shaking his head, "Of course you can, but there's nothing wrong with getting a little help, sweetheart."

"I know. I just don't want to be seen as weak."

Dean hovered over Mia tilting her chin up so that their eyes met, "You're not weak. No one sees you as weak. I promise you that."

"Alright. You better come back to me in one piece, Ambrose." Gripping his shirt, Mia pulled him into a kiss.

He smiled into the kiss as he cupped her face lightly mumbling against her lips, "I'll try my best."

Paige froze in the doorway with Seth a few minutes later only to laugh when he cleared his throat causing the kissing couple to break apart.

"Injured and you two still can't keep your hands off each other." Seth laughed as they flipped him off playfully.

"We didn't mean to intrude, but we do need to get going." She pouted as she walked over and hugged her friend gently.

"Don't worry, we won't let Brose get too mopey without you around." He teased as he hugged her next.

Dean shoved him away playfully and moved to pet the dog, "Hey Mox, buddy, take care of our girl while I'm gone, alright?"

The sight melted her heart and she couldn't help kissing Dean again. After a few moments, he broke the kiss reluctantly and pressed his lips to her head. She watched them leave and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

.

"I can't believe you guys came all the way to Florida just to watch a hockey game with me." Mia smiled in disbelief as she watched Punk turn the game on while AJ laid out the food.

He had been one of the guys she idolized on the independent scene and had even trained her a little bit. They had bonded over their mutual love of wrestling and hockey. Her friendship with his now wife had formed during their stay in NXT though AJ had been called up first to the main roster. Mia didn't blame Punk at all for leaving the company, but she certainly missed hanging out with the pair backstage.

Punk smirked as he gestured to her matching jersey, "Well we weren't going to watch it without our favorite fellow Blackhawks fan."

"What he means to say is that we missed you and we just wanted to make sure you were healing alright." The petite brunette patted her husband's leg gigging softly as she sat beside him on the couch.

"Well either way, I appreciate it and thank you. I missed you guys too."

He chuckled softly eyeing the hockey game that was about to start, "So you and Ambrose, huh?"

"Don't you start. Girl, am I going to have to buy you a muzzle for him?" She teased as she took a sip of her Pepsi.

"Even that wouldn't quiet him for long." AJ cracked shooting a playful look in his direction.

Punk looked at them both in disbelief and chuckled, "I'm sitting right here."

"We know." The girls deadpanned simultaneously only to crack up a moment later.

It was during the second intermission of the game that he finally spoke up again, "So you and Ambrose, huh?"

"You said that already." She laughed softly at her friend.

Punk ruffled her hair and then shook his head, "I know, you little brat. I'm just saying, it was only a matter of time before something started between the two of you."

"Was the tension between us that obvious?"

"In the infamous words of Daniel Bryan, Yes." AJ smirked playfully at her.

.

Mia was grumpy as all hell the next morning and refused to get out of bed. Unfortunately for her, she had another round of physical therapy that day. Her mother plied her with breakfast, but it was the person laying in her bed when she returned to her room that caught her off guard.

"Two tones, what are you doing here?"

"I have the day off. Figured I'd take you to PT." He shrugged his shoulders as he sat up in her bed. "Besides, it's been a while since we've hung out just the two of us."

"Well it's not like it'll take long. I can't do much yet, unfortunately." The brunette sighed as her impatience sunk in.

"You'll be back before you know it. I promise." He covered his eyes with a pillow as she got began to get dressed.

"How could you possibly promise that?" Mia poked his stomach playfully once she was ready to go laughing as he nearly fell off the bed.

"Because I know you'll work your ass off to come back from this. Now come on, the quicker you get to therapy, the quicker you get it over with, okay?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Hate that I want you

 **Summary:** She was the first lady of the Shield. He is the Lunatic Fringe. They were like fire and ice. When the tension between them finally boils over, will either of them come out unscathed?

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize here unless otherwise noted.

 **Warnings:** Mostly just language.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for all the feedback! It's much appreciated. Also some accents are clearly harder than others to type.

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

"Mia, it was amazing!" Paige grinned as she fell back onto their couch surprisingly not spilling any of her Starbucks drink.

"I never took you guys as the cliche having appallingly sweet romantic sex on Valentine's day kind of couple." She smirked as she laid in the comfy chair across from her.

"We're not though it was our first time as a couple so I guess we just wanted it to be special and you're just jealous because you didn't get any." The raven haired wrestler shot back playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, healing from an injury sucks. At least I got cuddles though." Mia smiled as she took a sip of her own drink.

.

Physical therapy sucked, but she was grateful that she was at least able to get it done in the performance center. It actually did give Mia a chance to see her friends who were still down in NXT. This particular day, though, she felt as if she were being watched the whole time she was there. Then it happened. A black blur with two toned hair entered her view in an attempted ninja roll. She snorted fighting back a laugh when she saw the other two black clothing clad wrestlers help him up.

"What on earth are you three doing?" She eyed them curiously though it was obvious she was failing miserably at trying not to laugh.

The Irishman chuckled as he looked over at her, "Oi, Lass, we're the Shield. Enzo 'ere is Seth Rollins, Cass is Roman Reigns, an' I'm Dean Ambrose."

"Oh I see and what brought on this sudden reunion?"

"We just wanted to, uh, surprise our favorite babygirl and cheer her up a bit." Cass remarked trying to make his voice as deep as he could get it.

It was then that Enzo mimicked hitting him in the back with a steel chair and he pretended to fall over while Finn looked on in shock. That was all it took for Mia to burst out laughing at their antics. She was out of breath with tears in her eyes by the time she finished laughing. It actually felt good to laugh like that and she realized it was exactly what she needed. Pulling out her phone, she snapped a picture with the three of them and couldn't resist tweeting it out.

 **WWEMia: Once a Shield girl, Always a Shield girl. #BelieveThat #Shield2.0**

 **WWERollins: Did you really just replace me with Enzo? Unbelievable!**

 **WWEMia: WWERollins How you doin?! #SethIsSawft**

Returning her attention to the three guys, she hugged them each and smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much. I mean it. This was definitely the cheer up I needed." The brunette admitted still smiling.

"Yo, don't thank us. It was demon boy over here's idea. We were just in it for the fun." Enzo shrugged his shoulders gesturing toward Finn as he walked away with Cass.

His pale cheeks were tinged pink from his blushing as he looked at her, "It was nothing. You just looked like you could use a little fun."

"Yeah, I did. Thank you." Leaning up, Mia pressed her lips against his cheek softly. "You really made my day."

Walking past him a moment later, she smiled as she headed back home unaware that he was watching her go.

.

When the familiar music hit, Mia nearly leaped off of the couch marking out over her friend's return to Raw. From what she could tell, AJ Lee was helping Paige fight off the Bellas which would more than likely lead to a tag team match at Wrestlemania between the two pairs of women. Of course it was Wrestlemania week by the time Mia returned to traveling on the road. She wasn't completely clear yet, but she was happy to at least be cleared to travel. The week was hectic with press conferences, interviews, autograph signings, and of course the Axxess events. There was also the Hall of Fame ceremony the night before Mania. She loved it all. It was one of her favorite weeks of the year. This time, especially, she was just happy to be in the thick of things again. It was bittersweet, however, when AJ broke the news that her match at the Raw after Wrestlemania this year would be her last with the company.

So when Sunday finally arrived, Mia was a bundle of emotions. She watched the women's match intently and cheered when AJ won with Paige. The three of them hugged when the pair made it backstage and tears began to flow freely. Afterward, Mia freshened up and fixed her make up a bit not wanting to look like a total mess. She watched the rest of the show happily. The brunette was in awe of the ending to Seth and Randy's match. It had been a beautiful set up to the RKO that she didn't think anyone expected. She was fidgety during the ladder match sometimes even finding herself covering her eyes. The sight of Dean crashing through the ladder on the outside of the ring made her gasp.

"I swear, I'm going to kill you for scaring me like that." It was the first thing out of her mouth as she met up with the stretcher that was carrying him through the backstage area.

A chuckle fell from his lips as he reached out grabbing her hand, "I'll be fine. It looked worse than it actually was, darlin."

"You better be." She pressed a kiss to his lips before stepping aside to let the trainers take care of him.

It was when Seth's music hit during the main event that Mia leaped out of her seat in shock. She held Paige's hand watching as the raven haired wrestler's boyfriend cashed in his Money In The Bank contract and became the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion. They hugged cheering for him as he celebrated on the ramp. As Seth made his way backstage, the girls waited in the hallway with seeming everyone else. They watched as he was congratulated by everyone else and then finally he was in front of them. The new champion grabbed Paige lifting her up into a kiss as he spun her around lightly. It was only when he set her back down and she stepped aside that Mia jumped into his arms.

"I am so proud of you! My boys did amazing tonight." Mia grinned as she hugged him tightly.

.

The next night on Raw, Mia wasn't pleased when she heard Dean had a match. He had been cleared by the medical staff, but it still didn't sit easy with her. Luckily for him, she was distracted by the impending departure of her good friend AJ Lee. After the Women's match and the girls had freshened up, there was a group hug where fresh tears had fallen. Pictures were taken to commemorate the moment and before they knew it, the show was over.

"Don't go." Mia pouted as she stared at her about to be departing friend.

"Hey, this isn't goodbye. It's see you soon and I mean it. I will see you girls soon even if I have to drag you to Chicago myself." A sad chuckle fell from April's lips as she hugged her friends again.

"No dragging necessary. You know I love Chicago." Mia laughed as she returned the hug.

.

Her own return to the ring was imminent though she was pleasantly surprised when Dean got a week off thanks to his current feud with Luke Harper. Granted, it pained her to see him get powerbombed twice the way he did, but at least he seemed to be okay thankfully. It wasn't often at all that they both had a whole week off so they decided to enjoy it as much as they could. Monday morning was her doctor's appointment though and she couldn't be happier when she walked out of the office. Throwing her arms around Dean, she pressed a kiss to his lips and grinned.

Returning the kiss, he held her close and smiled. "Good news, I hope?"

"Great news. I'm cleared!"

He picked her up spinning her around gently as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I'm so happy for you, baby."

When they got back to the apartment she shared with Paige, Mia pulled him into a heated kiss as she led him back to her bedroom. He returned it eagerly though she could sense the hesitation in his movements. She pulled back shoving her door shut behind him and tugged her shirt off tossing it aside. His blue eyes darkened with lust though he didn't make a move to touch her.

"What's wrong?"

Dean shook his head as his hands rested on her hips, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just...I don't want to hurt you."

"Hey." Her hands cupped his face gently as she made him look at her, "You're not going to hurt me. I promise."

The hesitation lingered for a moment as he lifted her up carrying her toward the bed, "You sure?"

She replied with a kiss to his lips instead. He returned the kiss letting his hesitation fade away as he laid her down on her bed. His lips and fingertips went to work memorizing every inch of her skin all over again much to her delight. She returned the favor relishing the sounds he made. Then it was only a matter of time before they were joined as one again for the first time since January. As they moved together in familiar rhythm, it was obvious that something was different about this time yet neither had the courage to admit the truth. It was no longer just sex. They were making love.

.

It was Paige's turn to hang with Mia when the glampire was written off of TV for a few weeks after being kayfabe taken out by Naomi. The pair were at least happy to be at the Raw taping in England. They even stayed in the country for a few days much to the chagrin of their boyfriends. Mia would return to the states first to continue working off her ring rust down at the performance center. She wouldn't leave Florida again until Mother's day weekend. That Friday, she had a meeting in Stanford at the WWE headquarters in regard to her return. The company had cleared her soon after her own doctor did so now it was only a matter of time before she made her return to TV. After the meeting, Mia spent the weekend with her mom before flying out to Ohio on Sunday night.

Making her return in Dean's hometown felt almost fitting in a way. Granted, it wasn't her official return to the ring just yet, but at least she was back on television. She was thrilled though to see him get the win in his handicap match against J & J security. It was the announcement of Daniel Bryan vacating the Intercontinental title due to injury that caught her off guard. She along with most people had hoped his injury wasn't that bad. When he came back through the curtains, she watched his wife Brie and sister in law Nikki comfort him. Hell, a lot of people comforted him. She waited until she had a chance and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Hey buddy, you'll be back before you know it and you'll be taking all the titles. Just watch." She assured him with a smile before he left with the Bellas.

 **WWEMia: He'll be back stronger than ever. #YES**

She smiled at the tweet and glanced up at the monitor just in time to see Dean hit the Dirty Deeds on Roman. It wasn't until he was backstage that she laughed softly at him.

"I think you enjoyed that a bit too much." Mia teased as she greeted her now sweaty out of breath boyfriend with a kiss.

Dean smirked wrapping his arms around her, "Maybe."

"Eww, you're all sweaty. Gross. Go shower or no cheese coneys for you." She laughed as she shoved him away playfully.

He mock gasped as he held his hands flat over his heart as he stepped past her, "You wound me."

"You love it." Smacking his ass, she winked at him as he passed by.

Dean smirked jumping slightly at her touch, "Damn right I do."


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Hate that I want you

 **Summary:** She was the first lady of the Shield. He is the Lunatic Fringe. They were like fire and ice. When the tension between them finally boils over, will either of them come out unscathed?

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize here unless otherwise noted.

 **Warnings:** Mostly just language.

 **Author's Notes:** So I took a glimpse at the stats for my stories on here and just in September, I've had over seven hundred views for this story alone. That's insane! Thank you guys. I hope that means you're enjoying it.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

"She's been singing Empire State of Mind for over an hour. Will someone please shut her up?" Seth groaned only to duck when Mia threw a pillow at his head.

"Sorry, I'm just excited to be home. I can't help that it's cooler than Iowa." The petite brunette smirked teasing her Iowan born friend playfully.

"Oh no you didn't. Get over here, munchkin!" His brown eyes narrowed as he took off running after her.

Mia squealed and ran off in search of a hiding spot. Seeing the tall Samoan, she hopped up onto his back and smiled.

"Oof. What are you crazy kids up to now?" Roman chuckled as he adjusted her to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"Nothing. Happy birthday, big man." She kissed his head only to squeal again when she felt a hand smack her ass hard.

His blue eyes narrowed at the sight as he started to walk in Seth's direction, "You're a dead man, Rollins."

"Oh shit."

Mia couldn't help laughing at the sight of Dean and Seth rolling around play fighting with each other. It was only a few minutes later that she was back on her feet and Roman had them both by the ear which only made her laugh even harder. Pulling out her phone, she snapped a quick picture and tweeted it out a few seconds later.

 **WWEMia: Some things never change. #HappyBirthdayBigMan**

.

Mia was hyped about getting to wrestle in front of her hometown crowd and it was even more special because her family had front row seats. Seeing Dean team with Roman against Seth and the Authority was the icing on the cake. She couldn't help but giggle when Dean was arrested only to return at the end of the show in a stolen police truck. When the cameras stopped rolling, Dean went over to greet Mia's mother and brother. She was backstage when her brother picked her up in a spinning hug causing her to laugh. When she was set back down on her feet, she hugged her mom as well and smiled at them both. Her mother wasn't the biggest fan of wrestling, but she was the biggest fan of her so she put up with it for Mia's sake.

"I'm so glad you guys came to the show! Wait, where's Daddy?" Her brown eyes glanced around in search of her father though she seemed to already know the answer to her question.

"He couldn't make it. Had to work late, but he sends his love." Avery informed his sister though he rolled his eyes a bit at his words.

"Right. Well it's no big deal. It was just a Raw." Her shoulders shrugged as she smiled which didn't quite reach her eyes.

.

She spent the next two days in New York with her family before flying out to Iowa. Despite the teasing on Monday, Mia actually adored the small town feel of where Seth lived. It reminded her of where she grew up. Paige let her in Thursday morning and the smaller brunette crept up behind Seth who was sitting on his black leather sofa playing Madden with his dog Kevin laying next to him. Smirking, Mia tossed her arms around Seth from behind tightly.

"Ahh!"

"Happy Birthday, Dork!" Mia laughed in his ear as he dropped the controller that was in his hands.

"Thanks Nerd. Oh crap! If I lose, it's on you." He huffed playfully as he picked the controller back up.

"If you say so, punk. Oh Kev, I've missed your sweet little face." She cooed as she flopped down on the sofa petting the small dog softly.

Despite her distraction, the birthday boy managed to lead the Chicago Bears to victory in the game much to his delight. The rest of his day was spent pretty much just hanging around the house with the girls while various friends and family members stopped by to celebrate with him. At one point, Mia pulled him aside and snapped a goofy picture with him. She later tweeted it with her own birthday wishes.

 **WWEMia: Happiest of Birthdays to my favorite dork. #HappyBirthdayTwoTones**

.

It took a few more weeks, but by mid June, Mia was finally back on TV as part of a storyline. An impassioned Paige spoke out to the women backstage in hopes that someone would stand up to the Bellas with her. When it came time for her match that night, the Bellas stood smug in the ring as it appeared that no one was going to tag with Paige. The smugness turned to shock as Mia's music hit. She made her way down the ramp and high fived Paige before they slid into the ring. Just when it looked like the Bellas would have the upper hand again, Mia speared Brie out of the ring allowing Paige to hit the RamPaige on Nikki for the three count. The feud would continue on to Smackdown where newly minted Team Bella's newest recruit, Alicia Fox, took out the self proclaimed Glampire. Team Bella would continue their domination past the next Raw with a win over the team of Naomi and Tamina. It was the last Raw of June that Paige would face Foxy one on one. Of course the twins would be in Foxy's corner so Mia stood in Paige's corner. At one point in the match, the twins got involved distracting Paige. It was Mia that hopped up on the apron running along it before throwing herself onto the pair taking them out. All of the commotion had distracted Paige who was rolled up for a two count by Foxy. The glampire used her opponent's own momentum against her reversing the roll up into a pin for the three count.

Things were certainly heating up in the ring and Mia couldn't be happier. The additions of Charlotte, Sasha Banks, and Becky Lynch to the main roster soon after certainly shook up the Divas Division and off screen, the girls couldn't be more excited at the prospect of new competition.

.

Sprawled out on the couch, Dean hovered over his girlfriend as they made out. The unmistakable sound of Seth's laughter filling the air caused him to groan in frustration as Mia giggled into the kiss. The front door opened just as Dean sat up and she reached out wiping her lipstick off of his lips.

"Can't a girl make out with her hot boyfriend in peace?"

"You do the same to us all the time." Seth deadpanned as Paige giggled behind him.

"Touche." Her shoulders shrugged as she smoothed out her hair.

Dean shook his head chuckling softly. "Wouldn't have this problem if you lived with me."

"Yes, but that would require me packing. You know I hate packing." Mia pouted pecking his lips lightly before walking off with Paige.

He smiled only to sigh once she was out of sight. "Why does she keep doing that? It's not that stupid of an idea, is it?"

"Not at all. You have to understand, man, it has nothing to do with you. She's just scared." He sighed assuring his friend as he sat down.

His head nodded though he didn't fully understand. "Alright, I'll bite. Scared of what?"

"Mia's never had a stable home. She moved so many times growing up. Her parents were never married. It's not like she's ever had a shining example of a lasting relationship."

Dean ran his hands over his face and sighed. "Well now I feel like a jerk."

"Don't, man, you didn't know. She's not good with opening up about things like that." Seth reassured him patting his shoulder lightly.

He couldn't help snorting at that. "Yet you seem to know everything about her."

"Not everything. Just most things. She's one of my best friends."

.

Mia couldn't contain her excitement when they reached Brooklyn for Summerslam weekend. Granted, she was excited every time they were back in New York for a show. Her brother would be going to both NXT Takeover and Summerslam that weekend so she was also excited about that. Clad in a Balor Club tshirt and skinny jeans, the brunette was backstage hanging out with her various NXT friends and watching the show. It didn't take her long to come across a half painted Finn Balor.

The Irishman took in her appearance smirking a bit. "Nice shirt."

"Thanks. You didn't paint your face." She pointed out noticing his bare skin.

He chuckled softly at that. "Figured that you'd like the honors."

"You know me too well." Mia smirked as she followed him to his locker room for the night.

The make up and brushes were already laid out just waiting to be used again. He sat down on a metal folding chair to make it easier for her to reach his face. She began with applying the black paint to his forehead and he couldn't help smiling as he watched her.

"What?"

A grin spread across Finn's face just then. "You're beautiful."

"Finn..." Her words were cut off by his lips pressing against hers softly.

She pulled away careful so as to not ruin his paint and shook her head. Mia focused on finishing the paint on his face though the air in the room had become noticeably thicker. Their eyes met a few times and she barely got the words all done out before his lips were on hers again. She gasped in surprise and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Snapping back to reality, Mia pushed herself away and looked at him.

"Finn, stop. I have a boyfriend." She disappeared into the bathroom washing off any trace of paint that had gotten onto her.

When she walked back out, Mia wished him luck on his match and left before he could say anything. She tried to enjoy the rest of Takeover and watched with bated breath as the girls stole the show. She congratulated them afterward and met up with her brother once the show ended. Her cell phone rang just as Finn tried to get her attention again and she saw Dean's name flash across the screen. She swallowed a lump in her throat ignoring the call as guilt washed over her.

The NXT Champion approached her sighing softly. "Mia, we need to talk."

"No, we don't. I need to get to bed because I have a match tomorrow at Summerslam." It was all she said to him and then she walked away leaving the arena with her brother.

.

The day of Summerslam was hectic for the superstars as there were last minute signings and things to do prior to the show that night. Mia managed to avoid Dean for most of the actual day. Once she arrived at the arena for the show, the distressed brunette went straight into Seth's locker room and flopped down onto the leather couch that was in there. It didn't take much for the current WWE Champion to realize something was bothering her. She was unusually quiet and it wasn't until he walked out of the bathroom in his gear for the night that she finally made a nose. It was a giggle.

"What's so funny?" He shot her an amused smirk as he pulled his hair into a bun for the time being.

"You look like the white power ranger. He was my favorite aside from the pink one." She snorted giggling more at him.

"Well I'm glad I could cheer you up by looking like a power ranger." His signature laugh fell from his lips at that.

"Go Go Power Rangers.." Mia started to sing laughing while heading into the bathroom to change into her gear.

The brunette strolled back out a short time later in denim short shorts, a black tank top, and her chucks. Going through her bag, she pulled out her black fishnet top and pulled that on as well. It was then that Dean called her again and she ignored it that she finally broke down admitting to Seth what happened.

"Well that's a load of crap. You can't keep avoiding him, Mia. Go talk to him now before he goes even more out of his mind." He nudged her toward the door as he had a photoshoot to get to anyway.

"Fine. I have to go to hair and make up anyway." She sighed wishing him luck in his match as she walked out of the locker room.

It didn't take long to track down Dean who immediately pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly. She felt even more guilty as she returned the hug. That was all it took for the tears to well up in her eyes and she broken down telling him exactly what had happened the night before. Thankfully they were alone in his locker room so no one would interrupt them. His fists clenched and his blue eyes darkened in anger wanting nothing more than to beat the crap out of the Irishman. He moved toward the door only for her to jump in his way blocking him from leaving.

His jaw clenched as he tried to get around her to no avail. "Get out of the way, Mia."

"No, Dean. Hitting him might make you feel better, but he's not worth it. He's not worth getting suspended or losing your job or getting arrested." She pleaded with him.

Dean softened a bit letting a sigh fall from his lips. "No, but you are."

"Dean..." Her words were muffled by the sudden feel of his lips pressing a kiss to her lips.

He held her close resting his forehead against hers when they finally broke apart for air. "You're mine."

"I'm yours." She smiled only to gasp softly when she felt her back hit the wall. "Dean, we have a show."

A low throaty chuckle emanated from his lips as he dipped his head to kiss her neck. "The pre show doesn't even start for another two hours or so."

"You'd think that you would be mad at me." Mia whimpered softly at the feel of his hands sliding beneath her top.

Dean pulled back to look into her warm brown eyes. "You didn't kiss him back. Okay, so I'm a little mad you didn't slap him and that you avoided me. I'm just happy that you didn't kiss him back."

"Hey, you're the only one I want to kiss back." She assured him with a kiss to prove her point.

He smiled returning the kiss only to feel her slip away from him. "Where are you going?"

"What? It's my gear for tonight. I don't want it wrinkled." Mia laid her tops out before shimmying out of her shorts laying those out as well.

Dean smirked committing the sight to memory before scooping his underwear clad girlfriend up into his arms carrying her into the bathroom kicking the door shut behind them locking it as well.


End file.
